IF (Hyperdimension Neptunia)
|-|Hyperdimension IF= |-|Ultradimension IF= Summary IF is a guild member from one of the Basilicom who travels around the world. Through her travels she gained a wide range of knowledge but due to being alone for so long, she's become slightly selfish and hard-headed. However, since the beginning, IF has lightened up and shows how friendly she can be to those she considers close. IF first meets Neptune and Compa when she accidentally bumped into Neptune. Revealing to them that she was assigned by the Basilicom to eliminate the monsters in this dungeon, Neptune explains she and Compa came to help the people here in the dungeon and proceed to introduce themselves. Since they have a common goal they made an offer to IF to let her join their party. The party then sets out to complete the dungeon (This is also where IF got her pet name "Iffy" from Neptune). After the quest of the dungeon, IF learns from Neptune that they were searching for the Key Fragment to save Histoire and the world. Seeing that by leaving Neptune and Compa could spell doom for all humanity (in IF's opinion), she decides to join the party and they proceed to go to the Basilicom for answers. At first, IF shows to be headstrong and serious. She always focuses on everything important and does not like to do unnecessary things if they do not provide anything useful or achieve anything for herself or the group. As a result, she's usually dragged into doing things she normally would rather pass over or ignore. But may give into, if people nag her enough about it. While normally serious, she does have a sense of humor. But it's usually dry and gives her a relaxed atmosphere until frustrated or ticked off. IF also seems to feel responsible for the capture of her CPU friends and wants to make sure she becomes strong enough to help them and not make the same mistake again. This is evidenced three times in the game, the first being when she saves Nepgear from Linda, the second when she apologizes to Neptune for not being able to rescue her sooner, and the third time when she reveals to Nepgear that she doesn't want to be useless like she was three years ago (though Nepgear spaced out). IF is the mascot character of Idea Factory, the parent company of Compile Heart. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, possibly Low 5-B | Low 2-C Name: IF, Ai-chan, Iffy (which stands for I fall for you) Origin: Hyperdimension Neptunia Gender: Female Age: At her teen in Hyperdimension/Around 9-10 in Ultradimension Classification: Human/Mascot Character Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Claws, Daggers, and Qatars), Adept in martial arts Attack Potency: At least Town level , possibly Small Planet level (Slightly weaker than Neptune, comparable to the CPU Candidates) | Universe level+ (Helped in defeating CFW Magic) Speed: At least Supersonic (She can match up with Nepgear's speed in her coupling skill) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1, likely Class 5 (Shouldn't be much weaker than Blanc, on par with Compa) Striking Strength: At least Town Class, possibly Small Planet Class | Universal+ Durability: At least Town level, possibly Small Planet level (Comparable to the CPU Candidates) | Universe level+ (Took hits from the Four Felons) Stamina: Athlete Range: Standard human melee range normally, higher with magic Standard Equipment: Qatars, Claws, Daggers Intelligence: Smart Weaknesses: If any of her cellphones break, she will cry all day and can't fight anymore (unless someone fixes her cellphone) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: BoS | Current Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Anime Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Claw Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2